Tanjoubi Omedetou,Danna
by MocaMacaroon
Summary: hal-hal yang dilakukan Deidara dan semua teman-temannya saat Sasori ulang tahun /pokonya gtu deh,saya tidak bisa membuat summary/ SASODEI


**Tanjoubi Omedetou,Danna**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T+

Warning : **Yaoi- shounin ai** ,gaje,amatiran,EYD tidak

Tepat,dan masih banyak

Summary : Danna,Tanjoubi Omedetou,un.  
Arigatou,dei./apa ini?,summary tak berguna/.  
Yosh!,langsung baca minna.

 **Don't like don't read**

* * *

Konoha High School atau biasa disingkat KHS,sekolah yang berisi murid-murid sekarang telah lewat 15 menit setelah pulang sekolah,namun masih saja ada anak-anak yang belum pulang,misalnya saja beberapa orang yang ada di ruang seni ini.

"Haahhh" Dari tadi Hidan selalu menghela nafas,bosan

"Jadi,kenapa kita berkumpul disini ?" Tanya Kyuubi

" kenapa kita harus berkumpul disini ?" sambung Nagato,diikuti anggukan yang lain,minus pein dan Itachi.

"Kita sedang menunggu seseorang,jika dia sudah ada baru kita mulai" Jawab leader a.k.a Pein

"Huh ?,memangnya siapa yang akan datang Pein-kun ?" Tanya Konan

"Kau tunggu saja sebentar lagi"

*Brraaakkkk* pintu ruang seni di dobrak dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hehehe,gomen sudah membuat menunggu,un"

"Hah,pantas saja menunggu Dei-chan" kata Hidan kepada orang yang dipaggil Dei-chan tersebut.

"Lebih baik kita segera menyusun rencana untuk ulang tahun Sasori" kata Leader bijak.

"Ya, harus memberikan agar Danna bahagia apakah kalian memiliki ide un ?"

"Hei,menurut Dewa Jashin mengorbankan sesuatu adalah hal yang baik" Yahh kalaian tau lah siapa ini.

"Aku setuju dengan Hidan,kalau kau ingin Sasori bahagia tinggal berikan saja tubuhmu padanya,dan mendesahlah sekeras-kerasnya"

*BLUUSSHHHH

"Heh,keriput bicaramu vulgar mesum" kata Kyuubi yang malahan di balas seringan oleh Itachi.

"U..un,jangan mesum yang kumaksud bukan itu" Deidara mengelak

"Kau berbohong kan ?,Pasti kau juga memikirkan itu"

"Wajahmu memerah tuh dei" Sahut Nagato yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Un !,jangan membully ku,un"

"Itu bukan membully,itu fakta pirang"

"Tapikan tidak usah di bicarakan kitsune,un"

"Kitsune ?" Beo Hidan

"Iya un,Kyuubi kan sepeti oranye,galak,seram lagi,un"

"Dasar pirang"

"Oranye,un"

"Muka cantik"

"Seram,un"

"Kuning"

"Adikmu juga kuning,un"

"Adikku masih manis,kalau kau sudah mirip perempuan"

"Ugh… "

"Kau-"

"Ya…ya..ya..,sudah cukup saling harus serius sekarang" Potong Itachi

"Hhmmppffttt, ,oranye,rubah,huhahahaha" Sambung Hidan yang sudah tidak kuat menahan tawanya

Muncul perempatan di kepala Deidara dan Kyuubi. *plakkk* *plakk*

"Huh kalian -sama manis,sama-sama uke,sama-sama senasip,sama-sama..-"

*Prangg,Duakk,Buaghh,Pukk,Plakk,* dan beberapa sumpah sarapah " " yang sudah disensor oleh author yang baik hati karena tidak baik dibaca anak dibawah umur 40 to story.

Untuk menghentikan ditarik oleh Nagato,sedangkan Kyuubi dibekap dengan pelukan oleh Itachi.

"Hei,cepat sih akan mengado….,KYAAA !" Konan nosebleed.*Ya ampun nak jauh sekali pikiranmu*

"Hmmm,bagaimana jika kita membuaat kesal Sasori pada satu hari,bukan hanya kesal tapi juga cemburu,marah,sedih" Kata Pein

"Aku setuju" Jawab Hidan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol sana sini.

"Hmmm, "

"Oh kau harus berpura-pura menjadi pacar Hidan" Kata Konan

"Apa un ?,gk..gk…,aku gk mau,un" Jawab Deidara sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Harus mau" Kata Konan tegas

"Memang kenapa harus jadi pacarnya Hidan,un ?"

"Ya supaya Sasori cemburu,tentu saja"

"Huhh…baiklah satu hari kan ?" Jawab Deidara lesu,kalo Hidan sih jangan Tanya,dia sudah berhura-hura.

"Ya,hanya satu hari" Sambung Konan.

"Baiklah besok kita berkumpul di depan rumah Sasori jam 23.45" Kata Nagato

"Ha'I/ha'I un" kata mereka serempak

"Hei Dei,Sasori datang tuh" Kata Hidan yang berdiri dekat pintu

"Cepat dei,sebelum Sasori masuk" sambung Pein

"Ha' ne~".Deidara keluar dan langsung memeluk Sasori,yah teman-temannya tentu saja masih berdiskusi tentang kado yang akan diberikan pada Sasori.

SKIP TIME

"Dei,kau mau kujemput ?" Tanya Sasori di rumahnya

"Tak perlu danna,aku sudah bersama hidan,un." Jawab seseorang yang diseberang telpon sana

"Ya nee~"

"Jaa nee~"

Tutt…tutt….

"Huh" Sasori menghela nafas dan duduk di sofa terdekat (kayak minimarket aja yah,tapi ya sudah lah)

"Kenapa kau begitu ?" Tanya Gaara,adik Sasori.

"Tidak" Gaara pergi kedapur diikuti oleh Sasori

"Kau tau,mukamu tidak bisa berbohong" Jawab Gaara sambil duduk dikursi makan

"Ya..ya..baiklah adikku yang tidak mau kujemput,dia bilang dia bersama kenapa harus Hidan,padahal sudah tau jika Hidan menyukainya" Katanya sambil menuangkan sereal dan susu pada mangkoknya dan Gaara

"Padahal aku tidak bilang ingin dengar ceritamu,dan aku tidak m.a.n.i.s"

"Gaara,kau sama menyebalkannya"

"hmm" keduanyapun larut pada makanan masing-masing.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya,Sasori segera melangkah keluar rumah dan berangkat ke didepan sekolah,Sasori melangkah kedalam sekolah,dan sesekali melambaikan tangan pada para menuju kelas ia melihat Deidara yang sedang memeluk lengan Hidan sambil tertawa riang.

 _Sasori pov_

"Ehmm…"

"…"Tak ada respon

"Ehmmm..,bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan di lorong sekolah ?"

"Ehh..Danna, baru sampai,un ?"

"Ohayou Sasori" kata Hidan

"Ohayou,ya aku baru sampai dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan panas"

"Ohh,maaf soal -chan ayo pergi"

"Iya,un". Mereka menghilang dari hadapanku

'Kenapa Deidara tidak memelukku ?,memangnya ada yang salah ?' Batinku sambil terus sadar ada seseorang didepanku dan aku menubruknya.

"Ittai…." Katanya

"Gomen,eh….Kyuu" Aku mengangkat kepala dan ternyata yg kutabrak adalah Kyuubi.

"Hmmm,jangan dekat-dekat denganku hari ini" Katanya sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

'Hey, yang salah denganku' batinku,aku segera memasuki kelas dan pelajaran dimulai (berhubung aku telat jadi ya langsung dimulai).

Skip Time,setelah pulang segera keluar dari kelas,teman-teman menaapku heran,ya…aku biasanya akan pulang paling akhir tapi kali ini…..

 _Sasori pov end_

"Un..sepertinya rencana kita berhasil"

"Yak au betul,lihat saja mukanya" Sahut Pein

"Baiklah,ayo kita mengikutinya" Sambung Konan dengan semangat yang membara layaknya guru Guy.

Skip Time – Sesampainya Sasori dirumah

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri,kenapa dengan dahimu ?" Jawab Gaara

"Hmm,bukan apa-apa"

"Yasudah,Kau mau makan malam ?"

"Tak perlu"

"Hmmm,oh ada janji dengan Naruto akan menginap dirumahnya malam ini"

"Ya,pergi sana" Sasori segera menuju kamarnya,dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur,tentu saja ia sudah mandi.

"Ugh….,hari ini sial Deidara,Deidara bermesraan dengan Hidan,diacuhkan banyak orang,disindir para fans,tersiram air bekas eksperiman,terkena cat kuning,saat di danau terkena lemparan bola,tergelincir dipinggir danau,lalu Gaara akan meninggalkanku sendirian" Ia terlalu mengigau sampai terlelap

Tengah malam kurang 5 menit,teman-temannya (termasuk Gaara) sudah menunggu didepan pintu kamar Sasori.

1…..2…...3…. . .

"TANJOUBI OMEDETOU SASORI" Teriak mereka bersamaan

"Ugh…."Mau tak mau Sasori terbangun dengan terpaksa karena suara mereka yang merusak telinga.

"Mm… Arigatou" Kata Sasori

"Danna,aku " Kata Deidara yang langsung memeluk Sasori

"Ya,aku juga merindukanmu,dan aku juga merindukanmu memelukku bukan Hidan" Kata Sasori sambil mengusap kepala Deidara

"Ahh,untuk yang adalah rencana kami" Jawab Pein dengan suara bangga,tak menyadari background Sasori yang mulai menghitam.

"Sudahlah,kau harus senang,ini kan hari ulang tahunmu" Sambung Kyuubi

"Ya baiklah"

"Saso,ini hadiah harus membacanya oke" Kata Konan dengan nada memerintah

"Dan dari kami sudah kami susun dibawah" Kata Itachi

"emmm,maaf aku tak mempunyai hadiah "

"Kau kan bisa menghadiakan Tubuhmu" Kata si pantat ayam a.k.a menyeringai dan wajah Deidara memerah malu.

"Yah,ayo kita tinggalkan berpesta dibawah" Kata Gaara mewakili Sasori

"Yeey…"

"Danna…,eummmhhpp" Ucapan Deidara terpotong oleh ciuman nafsu memukul dada Sasori member taunya,kalau ia membutuhkan nafas.

"hah..ha…ha…."

"Mukamu semakin cantik Dei" Sasori menciumnya kembali,Tangannya mulai mengangkat kaos Deidara dan memilin nipple Deidara,kemudian ciumannya turun ke leher ,gigit,hisap itulah yang ia lakukan sampai banyak tanda ditubuh Deidara"

"Hah..Da..n…nna..aa." Ucap Deidara sambil terengah-engah karena kepanasan dan kehabisan udara

"Maaf Dei,kau yang membuatku " Ucap Sasori dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Deidara di atas kasur.

FIN~

* * *

Uuwahhhh,Shami gk kuat nulis beginiaan *nosebleed*.Tapi kalau baca mah beda . Oke makasih ya udah mau baca fic abal meriviuw minna (kritik kek,komen kek).Seperti biasa…. Reviuw kalian adalah harta ternilai dan sangat berharga. Oh Tanjoubi Omedetou Anata...makin sayang sama Shami. *Dikeroyok Sasori FC* *Dibom Deidara*.

* * *

Omake

Pagi-pagi dikamar Sasori

"Un,mau kau apakan kado-kado itu?"

"Tentu saja membukanya" Sasori meletakkan kadonya di depan Deidara kemudian duduk dibelakangnya sambil memeluk Deidara.

"Mau membantuku ?" Tawar mengangguk

"Yang ini milik Nagato, jam dinding warna merah"

"Milik Itachi,novel ! un" Katanya sambil berteriak

"Kau mau ?"

"Ya,un"

"Ambil saja"

"benarkah ? /Sasori mengangguk/Arigatou un" "

"Dari Kyuubi,miniature pesawat"

"Dari Hidan,engg…. Tidak tau tidak jelas"

"Dari Pein majalah dewasa ?,ckckck dasar"

"Dari ..Konan komik …d..do..doujinshi ?" *oh pantas saja,waktu itu Konan nosebleed. dasar fujo*

"Mau mempraktekannya Dei ?"

"Ahh gk mau un".Yah dan terjadilah suara desahan-desahan yang bisa membuat Shami kehabisan darah.

FIN~ (beneran)


End file.
